Chocolate
by Aquile Storm
Summary: With a box of chocolates, you’ll never know what you’re gonna get. One-shot collection. *It's Ichigo's birthday and —she can't believe it— Rukia forgot. What does she do? Ask Orihime of course! What does Orihime ask her to do? Sit in a box and BE his gift
1. Slipper

_Disclaimer: Do we _have_ to do this every single time? No owning Bleach. And we all know it._

_A/N: Hi! Started this one-shot collection (finally!) Been planning to write this since… July. But, better late then never, huh? XD Was given 5 prompts —umbrella, katana, Lolita, kimono, slipper—and I chose the last one. This one is pre-SS arc. ;) Enjoy the (slight) fluffiness!_

**Chocolates**

I-Slipper

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"I need to buy slippers."

He looked up from his book. "Slippers? Why?"

"I think Yuzu's getting a bit ticked off losing her slippers when I borrow them."

"_Stole_ them, you mean."

"_Borrow_, Ichigo. So can I get them?"

"Why don't you get it from Geta Boshi? He gave you your school stuff."

"Exactly. He _only_ gave school necessities and this gigai. Anything extra must be paid. I don't think he's one of those generous people to even give me one pair of slippers. I don't have any money to buy one from him."

"That's kinda obvious, since you're freeloading here and all."

"Am not _freeloading_." She glared at him. "And can you stop changing the topic? I need to buy slippers."

"Why should I spend my money on _you,_ of all people?"

Rukia frowned at first, and then her lips broke into a saccharine smile. "Okay, then I'll ask Kurosaki-san." Rukia headed to the door, her fingers pressing lightly on the doorknob. She turned around, an obvious smirk plastered on her lips. "And if he asks, I'll just say I'm Ichi—"

Ichigo clasped his hand over her mouth. "Shut _up_, now, Rukia." Rukia wrenched his hand away and promptly broke into a grin.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun!You are_ so _sweet!" Ichigo's permanent scowl grew more evident as he took his wallet from the table. "Oi, Ichigo," she called out, getting on from the windowsill. "This will only take a few minutes, I promise." She smiled and jumped off the window.

* * *

"Ooh, what's this?"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously. They were on the bus, heading to town. He didn't want anyone from school to see him. (Or more succinct, him _with_ the new transfer student. Normal news can never be normal news with Mizuiro around.)

"It's a button, stupid."

"Mm…" Rukia eyed the red button intently. She fingered the new-found discovery. Her finger pressed on it. _BUZZZ!_ Rukia's face broke into a huge smile. The bus came to a slow down. She pressed it again.

_BUZZ!_

_BUZZ!_

_BUZZ!_

Ichigo looked over at whoever was pressing that vexing button _again_. No one came down from the bus. _BUZZ!_ His eyes dilated and yelled, "OI! Rukia! Stop!" Ichigo pulled her arm away from the button. She restrained his grip and pressed it for the penultimate time that day. Extra long push this time. _BUZZZZZZZZ…_

"Please _do not_ play with the button, miss." A bus conductor came to them, eyebrow twitching with pure irritancy.

"A-ah… yeah. Sorry." Ichigo looked up at him apologetically. Rukia just smiled at him. There was absolutely no apologetic sentiment in that smile, just annoyance; she had to stop playing with her new-found toy. The bus conductor walked back to the front of the bus and the bus moved again. Ichigo glared at the petite girl beside him. He made shooing movements with his hand. "Move, now."

"But, Ichigo… I wa—"

"_Move_, Rukia." Unwillingly, they changed seats. Rukia crossed her arms and sulked throughout the whole journey. Trust him to be such a spoilsport. And that bus conductor too! She was just pressing the button, right? There was no harm in that!

People here need to loosen up, Rukia thought. Geez.

* * *

Well, it turned out, Rukia _really_ liked shoe—slipper— shopping.

Ichigo didn't.

Because of Rukia… flaws (i.e. shor— um, petiteness) , this slipper shopping had gone from 'merely a few minutes' to almost one hour. One freaking _hour_! The top two favourite excuses were: "I'm sorry, we don't have your size for that…" (from the attendant) and "I don't like it," (from Rukia). Ichigo was holding himself back from pulling his hair out. Ichigo didn't know why did she want this, but not that! No one cared what's your feet's clad in anyway.

Well, at least not him.

"Can you get her whatever that fits?" Ichigo growled. The attendant —Megumi, her name tag stated— scuttled to the store at the back of the shop. Ichigo was tired, annoyed and most importantly, bored!

"You don't have to scare her like that, Ichigo."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Not until I get new slippers!"

They initiated a glare-to-the-death contest.

"A-ano… I think… this one might fit…" The brunette attendant stuttered, keeping an eye at Ichigo. Rukia rolled her eyes. (Ichigo won the glaring contest!) Honestly! Ichigo, of all people, seriously needs to lighten up. She didn't know shopping was this fun! _He _however should just enjoy it. Megumi revealed a pair of baby blue slippers with tropical green swirls climbing from the heel to the toes.

She tried it on. It fit, but…

"I don't like it."

Ichigo groaned. Not again! That's the… the… he lost count on how many slippers it was!

Megumi smiled at her.

"I'll get you a new one."

"Thank you."

He was halfway going to yell, but Megumi seemed _still_ looked unruffled by Rukia's high standards of slippers. Ichigo thinks this woman must have incomparable patience level. Megumi walked over to the two bickering people, bringing a pair of simple red flip flops. There was a winking bunny on the middle of translucent strap and blue strawberries were printed at the soft base. The faux diamond embellished on the bunny (representing the eye) shined a million colours whenever it hit the light.

Rukia broke into a grin.

_Please fit… please fit… PLEASE!_ Ichigo pleaded in his head.

"It fits. Do you like it? This is the last pair left in this store."

"Yes, I like it. Thank you very much." Rukia smiled that annoying saccharine smile.

_YESSS! Thank you! Thank you!!_

"Ichigo, pay them," Rukia instructed, heading towards the exit. Gladly, he handed the cashier the money. She smiled and uttered thanks. Ichigo left with a scowl, following Rukia. "Wait up, Rukia!"

"Those two…" Megumi said when they were out of earshot, "were one weird couple."

Her co-workers nodded.

"If they come in again, I'm not serving them," her colleague said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Rukia was happy.

She had new slippers. Cute too! _And_ she got to sit beside the window on the way back. The only downside was, she needed to restrain herself from pushing that red 'stop' button. Geesh, that button is fun. She looked out the window, humming a made up tune.

Her eyes widened.

_BUZZZZZ! _Her fingers pushed on the stop button, making the buzzer rang. Before Ichigo managed to glare at her, the bus had already halted to a stop and she grabbed his wrist and tugged him out from the bus. "ACK!"

Outside, the bus moved on.

"Rukia! I told you not to push that button! And why the hell did you bring—"

"Ichigo. Look," She cut him off, eyes looking in front. "What's that?" She pointed at the sparkling blue horizon in front of them. Wind was blowing tangles through their hair. Ichigo turned his gaze towards there.

"It's a beach. Geez, haven't you ever seen a beach before?"

She shook her head. "There're lakes and rivers in Soul Society, but no beaches before. It's beautiful."

To Ichigo, it wasn't beautiful, but it wasn't horrendously terrible either. The water wasn't Caribbean blue but brown. It wasn't dirty or polluted; it was just… brown. He'd seen better ones, (in TV mostly, but still) but since she's never seen one, this must be really eye-catching.

Without another word, she ran towards the sandy shore.

"Oi! Rukia! Wait!"

She stopped at the side, where the water touched land. Rukia took off her new slippers and felt wet sand and cold water on her toes. She stood near the shore. Small waves licked her toes, sinking her feet into the sand. Rukia grinned and wiggle her toes in the wet sand. She crouched down and swirled her hand in the sand.

Ichigo almost laughed. She looked like a little kid.

He sauntered over to her. "You know, you can go in the water."

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Really?" He took off his sandals on the sand, folded his jeans up near his knees and waded in the water. Rukia's eyes widened with interest like a small child being presented with a new toy. She hitched her skirt upwards a bit and waded in the water with him.

"It's cold."

"Of course it is. No one wants to come here during autumn."

No one except her, that is. That's why this place was so deserted. Where ever he looked, they were the only ones there, oblivious to the rest of the world. Rukia tied her skirt to the side and crouched in the water, splashing her hand in it. She felt the rough texture of the sand beneath her feet as small waves crashed to her shins.

Smirking, an idea hatched in Ichigo's brain. He cupped his hands and let water fly all over her. Rukia shrieked at the contact with the sudden coldness going down her skin. "ICHIGO!" The strawberry laughed. Rukia held her skirt and kicked water to him. A huge wave of human —_shingami_-— made wave crashed all over his front.

It was her turn to laugh.

"Oi!" Ichigo was stunned for a moment, but then retaliated with his own human-made waves.

"This, Ichigo," Rukia muttered darkly. "is war."

And, thus, war did began.

* * *

"It's cold."

"Bear with it, Rukia. I don't have a jacket."

Both were soaked to the bone and the smaller of the two was chattering from the cold. Apart from the chilliness, Rukia didn't mind this impromptu trip to this beach. They should come here more often, but maybe not during this season or winter. Maybe she can persuade him to come again during summer. People from the roadside gawked at them. Two soaking people at a beach during autumn! They were just plain crazy, they thought. Rukia and Ichigo sat side by side on the sand. They signed a peace agreement a few minutes ago, ending the hour-long war.

Basically, they were just dead tired.

"Here, have socks," Ichigo said, covering her dainty feet with sand. Her toes poked out from the sand.

"Sand socks!" Rukia giggled, wiggling her toes.

Ichigo stood up, dusting his pants. "We should go before high tide comes in." He took his sandals and walked off.

He stopped, however, when he heard Rukia's anxious voice calling him. Ichigo looked back towards her promptly.

"Ichigo! My slipper's gone!"

"Where did you put it?"

"Right here!" She pointed to the ground where she was standing.

"Well, it isn't there!"

"I know where I put my slippers, Ichigo."

"Then take 'em before the last bus leaves!"

"…i-it's not here…"

"Rukia, you are so difficult!!"

She wanted to whack him but decided not to. He might just leave her here and take the last bus alone. It was unlikely, but then again, he's tired, she can tell. They combed the beach for a few minutes but they stopped since they couldn't find base nor strap of the elusive flip flops. Dejected, Rukia looked at the setting sun and saw something glinting in the water. It was giving out a million colors, floating towards the giant orange orb. She ran to the shore, barefooted, narrowing her eyes. No way…

"M-my slipper…" She weakly pointed to the shrinking small speck of red in the ocean.

Her slippers were eaten by the waves and were now heading for a boundless adventure on the endless ocean, never to be seen again.

Both were quiet.

"Ichigo…" she whispered. "I need new slippers."

* * *

Okie! That's the first for this :) The second one will be put in depending on the next five prompts given ;P

Tell me what you think about it :) **Please review?**


	2. Manga

Disclaimer: No owning.

A/N: Can't sleep now (It's almost 2am!) and am drowning myself in YouTube videos while writing this :P This one was supposed to be a solitary one-shot, but edited it to fit the prompt I'd chosen, manga (that's why this is not manga-centric XP). Also, please excuse the horribly written italicized piece in the first part. XD Happy reading!

**Chocolate**

_II- Manga_

_Sumire slumped down next to her boyfriend on the field. The ancient blue bike was left unnoticed near a tree. Sumire huffed, "Yoshi-kun, why did you bring me to this place. I thought we were going to go back home. It's late… And I have a shooting tomorrow." _

_Yoshi fiddled with his thumbs. "Um, I wanted to say something to you… but I can't do it with so many people watching. And, um, at home, my siblings will pounce on you like they always do. Anywhere else, people will intrude, asking for your autograph. And—"_

_"Yoshi! Say what?"_

_The boy's face visibly flared, even in the slight darkness. "That… that I love you, Sumire…" _

_She frowned. "You went through all that fuss for this? You dragged me out from my bed just to tell that?"_

_Yoshi's face fell. "I'm… sorry..! I'm so sorry, Sumire-chan…!" The girl suddenly burst into laughter. Yoshi was confused. "Eh?"_

_"I can't believe you fell for that! I was kidding, Yoshi-kun…" The actress pecked him on the cheek. "I already know how you feel. Yoshi, you are one of the most obvious people I've ever met. And that's what I love about you…" She smiled at the confused boy. _

_"I love you too, baka."_

_-End-_

She shut the manga.

She lost count on how many manga had she read that night. This one was, by far, the stupidest and cheesiest one yet. She had finished almost all of Yuzu and Karin's manga collection that night. And that was a lot.

But her eyes still refused to shut.

Kuchiki Rukia cursed whoever invented the beverage called 'coffee…'

She twisted and turned, but couldn't find one comfortable spot for her to sleep. A familiar soft voice traveled in her ear. "Mh, nee-san…" Rukia stared enviously at Kon (she didn't know why, when, or how he got there) who was currently venturing all parts of Dreamland.

She wanted to go to Dreamland too…

She opened the closet door, trying to be quiet as possible. Her petite figure fell on the floor with a silent thud. The ebony-haired girl crept to her roommate's bedside. Moonlight rayed in from Ichigo's window (he forgot to draw his curtains again, she noticed), swathing him with a soft luminescent glow. His chest moved up and down with each breath he took, and his undeviating scowl disappeared from view in his slumber. He looked almost peaceful; all the burden from his shoulders lifted as he slept.

Unfortunately for him, Rukia wasn't in the mood to care right now.

She shook him roughly, a frown against her lips. At first, he swatted her hand away, like she was a bug. Then he turned over, bringing the blanket over his shoulder. Unsatisfied by the inactivity, she rolled up her sleeves and prepared for a surprise earthquake for Ichigo.

"Here goes," she whispered to herself. "Yosh!" She placed her hands lightly on his upper arm… and shook! "I—chi—GO!"

"GAH! Eh- er?! What?! What?" He sat up, flustered and exasperated. He glanced at Rukia and glared, ice-cold. "What…?!"

"I can't sleep."

"Not my problem," he muttered, bringing the blanket over his head.

"It's going to be your problem if you don't help, Ichigo…!"

He ignored her.

Not for long though.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Wake UP…!" Rukia said as loudly as she could (that is, without waking anyone other than Ichigo). She jerked the blanket away from him and started the impromptu scale 7 earthquake session for the substitute shinigami again. "I'll let you sleep when I can sleep!"

"G-g-get away, Ru- Ru- Rukia!" He yelled, his sentence flawed due to the intense shaking.

"No!"

"O-o- OKAY! I- I- I'll hel- help you!!"

With a smirk, Rukia stopped shaking the orange-haired teen. With an annoyed grunt, he rolled —literally— off the bed and dragged himself towards the door. Exasperated, Rukia shouted, "Oi, Ichigo! Where are you going?"

Fingers pressing on the doorknob, eyebrows knotted, he growled, "Do you want to sleep or not?" And he went out from his room without another word. Frowning, Rukia followed him.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Ichigo started searching for something in the fridge. "Great…" he breathed, obviously sounding irked. "No milk."

"What are you doing?"

"Warm milk always helped Yuzu, so I thought it would help you too." He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "No milk," he repeated.

"Now what?"

He plunked himself on a nearby chair, thinking for a moment, his permanent scowl even more apparent in this predicament. He looked absolutely tired; Rukia almost felt sorry for waking him up in the middle of the night. Fortunately, the key word is: almost.

"Ah." His head jerked upwards and looked at the sleepless Rukia. "Let's go out," he said, walking away from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Out," he repeated, taking the keys to the front door. "When I can't sleep, Dad would take me on a nighttime ride in the car. It works." He passed her Yuzu's jacket, while wearing his own. "Here. Wear this. It'll be cold."

"You're taking the car? You can't—"

"No, I'm not, idiot." She glared at him but Ichigo dismissed it. He probably was too tired to care by now. They walked out to the backyard where four different sized bicycles are propped neatly side by side.

"Not a car," he said. "A bike." Her eyes sparkled with interest. She had never seen a real bike in front of her eyes before. He pulled his red bike out from the backyard and to the road in front of the house. He patted on the passenger seat, saying, "Get on." She scowled and took a step back, crossing her arms. The petite Kuchiki looked unsure about this idea. He clicked his tongue. Of course, she's never seen a bicycle yet, let alone ride one.

Either way, she was being difficult!

Damn it, he was too tired to be angry.

"Just get on!" He tugged her arm and pulled her on the seat. Rukia let out something between a squeak and a yell. "Hold on." He grabbed her arms and pulled them around his waist before started cycling.

"Are you sure this is… safe?" she asked, still unsure of this ride on this… this… contraption! As much as she saw how Sumire had fun on this in that manga, she could hardly say the same for herself at this point.

"Mm."

"Ichigo!"

"Yes! Yes, okay? Geez, noisy midget."

It took her a few moments to get used to it but when she did, she seemed to like it. Mm, Sumire and Ichigo were right. This is nice. The whirr of the bike resonated in the deserted streets of Karakura. Everything was just dimly lit by orange light of street lamps. Rukia looked heavenwards, hoping there might be stars. There wasn't any. She sighed, embracing him a bit tighter. He was warm, like… a teddy bear. Rukia almost giggled at the thought. Ichigo-kuma? Beary-berry?

The effect of that damned beverage was fading as her eyelids were getting heavy…

"Hold tight, Rukia."

"Wha—?"

Her eyes snapped open. She managed a quick glance at the smirk that adorned his lips before she saw… The Hill (that's exactly how it was pronounced; like it was capitalized in each word). The Hill that was near that ice cream shop. The freakishly tall one with the almost 45 degree angle!

He wasn't going to…

Was he?

He was.

"Wa-wa-wait!"

He didn't wait. Ichigo kicked the ground for extra velocity (not that she wanted any more!) and the bike zoomed across the slanted tarred road.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Ichigo laughed. He freaking laughed!

"STOP, ICHIGO! NOW!!"

She slumped her body over. She held on tightly, very tightly to him, screaming her lungs out.

"O-oi! Not so tight! Let go! Rukia! Let go!" Ichigo was trying to get her squeezing arms away from his torso. The strawberry can never multitask whenever he's uncomfortable. His mind was focusing on only one thing: Get the damned midget off him! NOW!

"TREE!!" Rukia's voice shrilled in his ears.

And, as Rukia said —screamed—, a tree did magically pop out in the middle of their biking path.

"TURN! You're gonna crash to it!"

To make a long story short; he didn't (for the former) and he did (for the latter).

CRASH!

"ARGH!"

"WAH…!"

The bike fell on the field. The impact made Rukia almost flew from the bike. Ichigo fell off the bike with an ungraceful thud on his bottom.

Damn Sumire and Yoshi! The bike ride was not at all like that manga!

Then again, this wasn't a manga story line (no matter how crappy that one was…).

Grunting, they got up, pained and aching. Rukia staggered towards Ichigo and smacked his head. "Baka! That hurt!" He yelled.

"You said it was safe, fool!"

"You made me lost control of the bike, midget!"

"You said you knew how to ride that thing! That was on purpose!"

"Stupid. Why would I do that on purpose?" He rubbed his bruised shin and cursed. "It hurts, idiot." Her lips twitched to a grin. Then all of a sudden, she laughed loudly. Ichigo looked back at her with total incomprehension. "What?"

"Nothing…" She laughed. "It's just that this is all your fault. You brought me here on that… thing—"

"Bike, Rukia."

"Bike. And now you're on the ground aiding your injury."

"What's so funny bout that?"

Rukia grinned. Honestly, she herself found nothing funny about that, but her laughter was uncontrollable. Other than that —she wanted to add, but thought better of it— this reminded me of a stupid manga I read. Ichigo shook his head, but let out a chuckle of his own. This girl was beyond understanding matter sometimes.

"So, you're okay?" he asked, propping the bike on the tree.

"Other than the fact that I'm kinda miffed now, I'm fine, Ichigo." Rukia crossed her arms. "I was about to go to sleep, before you had to go down the hill."

He stuck a tongue out at her as he laid down on the grass. Rukia pulled a face back at him, joining him on the green grass.

Long moments passed with out a word said between them. They just stared up at the starless sky. After a while, Ichigo surely thought she had really gone to sleep. Of course, sleeping here doesn't seem so bad. There was hardly any wind, but the night was cool. The smell of the grass was really calming too. His eyes started to close and finally, sleep overwhelmed him.

"Ichigo?" Her voice seemed really far away, bringing him back from wherever his mind had wandered off to. "Ichigo?"

"Mh?" he replied nonchalantly, opening one eye. Her face was right above his as she smiled at him – properly for once. Not one of those stupid fake smiles she gave everyone, but it was like this smile was meant for him, and him only.

Of course, he could do nothing but smile back at her.

He hardly smiled these days, and it had felt uncomfortable, but in a way, it felt right. After all, the smile was meant for her to see. And only her.

She dropped a quick kiss on his eyebrow. "We… should do this more often. I really like it."

He blinked in confusion, and then smirked. Ichigo lifted his head so that their lips touched. It lasted for only a moment before he fell back, a lopsided smile adorned his lips. He whispered, "There."

She blushed, shocked. He laughed at her facial expression.

"You know what? I like it too," he said, between mischievous laughter. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her head down so that the tips of their noses touched. Her eyes widened and her cheeks colored. He whispered boyishly, "Want another one, Rukia?"

She wriggled herself away from him, her face reddening. "I meant the… the… bike riding!" Her fist met his head for the umpteenth time that night. "Stupid idiot." She laid back down on the grass, covering her rubicund face. Ichigo continued laughing.

Something strange passed through her just now. Was it only her? It was similar to a flash of electricity coursing through her body, leaving her feeling warm inside. She guessed they both felt it. A connection.

Blushing, Rukia cant help but to think that this will make a better manga storyline than the one she read that night.

Then again, maybe because it was Ichigo who kissed, not Yoshi.

"Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"I… want another one."

He sat up and smirked at her, an apparent naughtiness across that smile.

"Come here."

It was because of Ichigo, Rukia thought happily as she felt the jolt of electricity again.

* * *

Ichigo took the long way back home.

Partially, the reason was because the sort way meant riding up that '45-degree-death-hill', as Rukia stated it. Another reason was so that he could think: What in the world was the reason he acted like that back at the field?? It was so unlike him to be kissing her so passionately like that. (Gah, even the thought itself made blood rush to his face) HER, of all people! Kuchiki Rukia, the most annoying girl he'd ever met!

Some things, Ichigo thought, were just unfathomable.

But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't dredge up any sliver of regret for it at all.

By the time they got back, she was sound asleep, holding on to his waist limply. Her eyes were closed; eyelashes curving upwards elegantly and lips moving ever-so-slightly in mid-dream. She almost looked… beautiful.

Fortunately, the key word is: almost.

"Not anymore, Kuchiki Rukia…" he whispered to himself. "Disrupt my sleep, I'll disturb yours."

He shook her awake. "Get up, Rukia. Now," he said, getting off the seat. Her figure hunched over the seat and continued her sleep. "Rukia, get up!" He was replied by several mh's, and ah's, but no movement. He half-dragged, half- pulled her from the bike and towards the house.

"Get to the closet while I put the bike back in."

He had a groggy "Ah…" for a reply as Rukia sauntered upstairs.

After putting away his bike, the dead tired Ichigo dragged himself upstairs. But his hopes of falling on his soft, inviting bed were crushed. He saw Rukia on his bed. HIS bed!

"Get off! Rukia, get off!"

He tried shaking her awake, yelling, and pulling the blanket away, but nothing worked. She merely turned over and ignored him. Ichigo concluded that she could be dead and no one could spot the difference. Defeated, the tall teen took the futon and pillow from the closet and laid it on the floor, next to his bed. (He really couldn't fit into the closet, now can he?) He grabbed the blanket from Rukia and tried somehow to get comfy.

Sleep enveloped him in sheer seconds.

* * *

"H-huh?"

Ichigo awoke, feeling a bit cramped. Why did he feel cramped? He's on the floor! The Kurosaki glanced at his digital clock. The florescent green numbers blinked back at him.

2:59 am.

No, make that 3:00 am.

He turned around and almost yelled out loud. He did however let out a very high squeak. He came face to face with none other than Rukia. Her petite arms were feebly wrapped around his torso. His face flushed at the close contact. Kissing was one thing, but this… this was way out of the line!

He tried pushing her away, but that just made her snuggle closer to him (and making Ichigo blush redder). Why in the world was she HERE? She had a freakin' bed for Pete's sake!

"Let go, Rukia!"

Her eyebrows knotted in her sleep. "No…"

"Get away, Rukia! Why are you here?"

"You're warm."

He was taken aback for a moment. That line was so very uncharacteristic of her, but she was half-conscious anyway. He really shouldn't have taken the blanket away from her. "Don't go…" she whispered, "Please."

"No! I can't sleep!" He finally wrenched her arms away from him, and was heading for his bed, leaving the blanket on the futon. Trust her to interrupt his sleep again!

To his surprise, her eyes opened. Amethyst eyes stared back at amber orbs. "Don't go… Stay here with me, Ichi…"

Ichi?

Since when was he… Ichi?

Why? Why? WHY does she have to look at him like that?? Her (Yuzu's) pajamas were slightly ruffled and her hair was messed up but that made her look cuter at that moment.

"Please…"

He was going to hate himself for this, but he let himself get back on the futon. Her eyes instantly fluttered close as she snuggled closer to the strawberry.

"I really hate you now, Rukia…" he mumbled, face reddening.

"Mm… me too."

This was what he called sweet irony.

Now he needs to find a way to sleep.

* * *

Heh, I need to find a better ending scene XP

"Dad would take me on a nighttime ride in the car." This is, by far, my favorite way to go to sleep waaay back then :P But warm milk never did help me; burned my tongue, it did.

Anyone else has really good ways to sleep when restless?

Also, tell me what you think ;P

Reviews, please?


	3. Box

Disclaimer: No owning Bleach :P

A/N: After a long time, I finally managed to get more prompts XD My friend yelled the prompts to me since she was in a rush so all I heard (and remembered) was box and seafood. So I chose the former. This is… silly. Beware. Dedicated to **Alice001, wickedsistah1024, and Lazy Mew** whose works always help my muse and make me grin like an idiot XD Enjoy :)

**Chocolate**

III- Box

"Um, Orihime, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course! I saw this on TV once!"

"But some things on TV aren't very good, you know."

Orihime giggled and placed a finger on her lips. "Hush, Rukia-chan! I know what I'm doing. Now hold still while I tie this on you." Rukia didn't hold still; she wiggled around, obviously not wanting the white ribbon to be tied on her head. Rukia couldn't believe it. Ichigo's birthday was today and she actually forgot. That morning, she called Orihime asking on what to give him and she dashed over to their apartment quick as lightning, knowing exactly what.

And Orihime's 'what' wasn't very practical.

Not for her at least.

"But the box is tiny!"

"Do you want Kurosaki-kun to have a surprise birthday present or not? Besides, I think _you'd_ like it too. Hehe…"

"Well, yes, of course I want to get a good present for him but… how is this any liking for me?"

"Remember, boys will be boys…" she said with a mischievous wink.

Not comprehending, Rukia stared back at the tiny box in front of her as Orihime kept fussing with all the small details. That's it. Next time, if she forgets, she should just give him a birthday kiss. He'd like that, for sure. Orihime kept on smoothing her dress and looking around the room, trying to figure out whatever than can still be improvised on her.

Orihime smoothed down the crease in her white baby-dress yet again. She tilted her head slightly. "Not as lacy as what I saw in TV," — Rukia gave her a look that said, 'I am NOT wearing lace.'— "but the white dress will do. Besides—" She stopped herself when she heard footsteps nearing the bedroom.

Orihime gasped. "Get in, get in, get in! I think that's him now…!"

Yes, Orihime's present idea for Ichigo was… Rukia.

Hesitatingly, the petite woman stood inside the box. Rukia opened her mouth to protest at the final moment but Orihime pushed Rukia down into the small box. She gave a surprised yelp as Orihime tied the box shut with a glittery purple ribbon. "Don't forget to say 'Tada!' later!" That's it. There was no escape from it anymore. Rukia held her knees to herself as she felt a bit claustrophobic in the box.

The door opened, and Orihime came face to face with Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun! Hi! Um, Rukia-chan asked you to open the box in the room. She said it was a present." Orihime grinned up at him and wished, "By the way, happy 20th birthday, Kurosaki-kun!" She gave a slight wave of her hand and left.

Ichigo stared at the closed door for a while before he his attention fixed to the plain cardboard box in the middle of the room. Muffled noises came from it as the box shook slightly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _What in the world did that midget get me? A puppy?_ _A rabbit?? _The orange-haired boy shook his head. He knew that Rukia knew he doesn't like dogs (and absolutely despises rabbits)… or any kind of pets. At all.

Curious, he kneeled down next to the box and untied the ribbon. Ichigo opened the box lid. A white blur leaped out from the box, like a spring. "AGHH!" He let out a shocked yell and fell on the floor, staring back up at the pop out with dilated eyes.

He was silent; the shock hasn't really passed him yet. "Happy birthday, Ichigo," the white thing said. A snicker was let out as realization hit him. So, the pop out white… thing was his girlfriend. _Then_ out came a huge burst of suppressed laughter, complete with tearful eyes and stomach-clutching stages. Rukia looked away from him, blushing. What in the world was she thinking, asking _Orihime _for ideas! No, what in the world was she thinking when she didn't stop her after hearing the words, 'fit you in _a box'_!

"Shut up already!"

She slapped the back of his head and sat on his bed, her back facing him. She pouted and crossed her arms. Ichigo —still chuckling— sat next to her and pulled the ribbon out from her hair. "Oi, Rukia," Ichigo called out, holding her face so she looked at him. "Other than scaring the heck outta me, what's the present?"

Oh crap. She felt so silly having to say the next line. They were Orihime's script, of course. She muttered, "I'm yours for the whole day… You can ask me to do whatever you want." Ichigo stared at her for a moment, like he always did when surprised. A moment later, he let out another chuckle as his lips curled to a smirk.

"Well, I know exactly what then, Rukia…" He kissed her lips softly, pushing her down to the bed. Rukia let out a small giggle. _Boys will be boys. _Orihime was right. "First of all…" he said, a playful look in his eyes. "…let's get you out from that white dress."

* * *

And into a t-shirt and overalls and a bandana?

She furiously rubbed off the stain from his old shirt, cursing Ichigo, Orihime and her ideas, birthdays and most of all _that freakin' stain _that just won't go! Her first task turned out to be "do the laundry," and then it was dishes, then the floor, then his room then… the list goes on.

"AGHH!" Rukia scrubbed the shirt with a hard brush. "DIE STAIN!"

Ichigo leaned at the door frame, grinning at his girlfriend. "Oi, don't get mad at my shirt. It was _your_ idea."

She glared at him. "I hate you."

He gave her back the shirt, with the stain still intact. He patted her head and fixed the bandana that fell over her eyes. "And I love you for this." His lips were bordering another grin, suppressing a laugh, no doubt. "Y'know, you should give me this gift each year, Rukia. A practical birthday gift for a change." Ichigo walked out from the laundry room, laughing. "Don't forget to scrub the bathroom later."

Orihime's words rang in her ears like a broken record.

"Yeah," Rukia grumbled. "Boys will be boys alright."

* * *

Haa~ Told you it was silly. But, the idea for seafood was even worse. I kid you not. XD Reviews keep me happy :) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
